Serenity
by PallaPalla-chan
Summary: Usagi dies in the fight against Beryl, and makes a with that in her next life she can be the person her friends always knew she could be. Will it work out that she can be that person and be a normal teenager? Or will she have to fight again?
1. Prologue

Usagi, no Serenity-Hime stood looking coldly up at the icy Dark Kingdome queen

Prologue of Serenity

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Konbanwa minna-san! I mostly started this so I could bare my Ami/Hiiro fic I promised a friend. It's pretty good but sometimes it sucks the life right out of me because I'm trying to write about the most intelligent senshi and sometimes that can be hard for me, because I'm much better at all the other senshi's personality's _but_ Ami's, she's just so darn complicated to write about! So this and "The Other Soldier" should keep me sane. ^.^ Anywhoo, please read the fic!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing, they're owned by big manga and anime corporations.

Japanese that may be unfamiliar to you.

Oba-san - Aunt

~*~

Usagi, no Serenity-Hime stood looking coldly up at the icy Dark Kingdome queen. Then the battle that she would surly lose her life in began. 

They both began their attacks at the same time, her using the ginzoushou, and Beryl using the power she'd gained from matallia.

"Moon Healing escalation!" She screamed her attack with as much force as she could muster.

The attacks met full force, it was a battle for who's energy was stronger now.

Beryl spoke as the two held their ground with their energy. 

"Why? Why continue to struggle against me? Even if you dream of a beautiful feature, you will soon know the truth. This world is foul and corrupt." Serenity still glared icily up at Beryl as she threw forth her energy. "No, I still believe!" She countered. "In love and friendship? In trusting each other?" The queen hissed. "I believe in them! I believe in the world that everyone tried to defend!" She screamed angrily. "You fool! In this corrupt and fallen world, there is nothing to believe in!" 

Serenity winced at her words and even more so when the ice pillar she stood upon began to break away from the dark energy the queen held. Her strength was beginning to fade so with a last attempt she called to her fallen friends. "Onagai, I beg you ginzoushou! The world that we all believe in Help me believe in it too!" The ginzoushou, eager to help its wielder gave her flashes of her fallen friends. "Minna" She whispered tears spilling down her pale cheeks. "With the dark energy inside me, I cannot be sealed off by the ginzoushou!" The dark queen through still more energy and Serenity threw her arms forward in attempt to stop it from hurting her. That was when she realized, she could not seal or heal Beryl. "Minnalend me your power!" Serenity's eyes were set in icy determination to destroy the evil queen once and for all. Usagi could feel the energy of her friends souls beside her and she could almost hear there voices as they called upon their power, then she too screamed her power that she knew would kill her. "Moon Prism Power!" The energy in the small moon wand tripled and in one large flash of energy is consumed the dark kingdom's queen. Usagi fell to the ground, her princess gown faded into her sailor fuku. "Arigato minna." She whispered, knowing that somehow they could hear her. 

Her time was coming short and this she knew. A tear trickled down her cheek when she realized her beloved Endymion had not contributed in helping her, she knew why of course. She knew he had loved her in another life, but over a thousand years she had changed and she hoped in the next life she would change again, hopefully into the form she had always hoped to be. 

"Onagai, ginzoushou." She began her breath coming in painful gasps now. "Onagai, let us all live the lives we wanted, let me be strong like Mako-chan tried her best to make me, smart like Ami-chan always wished and tried to help me be, wise like Rei-chan knew I could be if I had the motivation, and beautiful like Minako-chan said I was even though I never believed her and please, let me be with the one I should truly be with. Someone that I know will love me in that life and the next Sayonara min-" She stopped suddenly as she took her last breath.

~*~*~*~*

In the year known as AC 178 a babies scream was heard echoing throughout the white halls of a hospital in Japan.

"It's a girl." The doctor said, handing the baby to the mother. The woman's short brown hair was clinging to her skin from sweat but the mother didn't seem to mind. The doctor cut the umbilical cord for her, since her husband was past out on the floor.

"Onagai," The mother began. "My oldest daughter is in the waiting room with her aunt, please have them come see the new joy." She said breathlessly. "Hai, as soon as your settled in your new room, we'll send them in." The doctor said sweetly handing the mother her newborn daughter, she then proceeded to awaken the mothers husband with some smelling salts and then wheeled her patient into her room. 

The nurse who had been with them during the birth came in a few minuets later with two people, one a female who seemed to be in her early twenties who had with her a two year old little girl with short blond hair. "Setsuna Oba-san, said my little sister was here!" The two year old exclaimed. She had been a very fast learner and it had been a great surprise that she could talk very clearly. "Hai, Haruka-chan, meet your new baby sister, Serenity."

~*~

That's it for now minna! Please send me your suggestions, comments and all that good stuff to me! ^.^ You guys are what keep me writing! Oh! And lastly, I'm not really sure if this is going to be the title, I thought it might be fitting for what I have in mind but I'm not certain so any suggestions for a new title will be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 1

Serenity Usagi Tsukino walked into the classroom

Chapter 1 of Serenity

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Ok, I just want to say this took me awhile to write, because well I kept getting idea's and then I'd have to edit something, then delete something to make the first part make sense and then I'd realize it was stupid and I'd have to start all over again! *deep breaths* Ok, I'm alright! Also I wanted to say I've started leaving a translation thing for people that don't understand the Japanese words I use because of the request of what one who reviews said. Anywhoo, here's the first chapter of Serenity!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundum Wing but I do have a shrine of cool bands cause I got bored one day and made one but you can't have that either.

Japanese Translations (hope I got them all!)

Minna- Everyone

Gomen nasai- Very Sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Nani- What

Arigatou- Thank you or thanks

Itouto-san- Little sister

Hai-Yes

Oyasuminasai- Goodnight

~*~

A five year old little girl sat cradled in the arms of her elder sister waiting in the emergency room. A young woman nurse came out of the double doors that made a loud screeching noise, Serenity looked up hoping that she had come to tell her that she'd fixed the problem with her mommy, daddy, but the nurse went into a office and chatted with a doctor that had been with her parents when they were brought in. Serenity looked at her dirty tennis shoes and amused herself by swinging her feet and hitting the chair.

Serenity's head snapped up again when she heard the loud screech again and saw a doctor come out. Haruka also looked up when the doctor came up. "Are you the sister of Ikuko Tsukino?" The doctor said looking too Serenity's aunt . "Hai, she's my step sister, is my sister alright?" She asked, worry etched in her lovely features. "I'm sorry, she and her husband didn't make it." He said. After a few more encouraging words, the doctor left and a tear slid down Serenity's cheek.

~*~*~*~*

Serenity Usagi Tsukino walked into the classroom. The teacher whom was a middle aged balding man didn't seem to happy when he glanced at her and she knew perfectly why, as well. She like everyone else in the classroom was supposed to be wearing the stiff uniforms that were required but she was far from it. 

Instead she wore comfortable baggy, navy blue, pants and a white long sleeved shirt, and a black t-shit over that, and as if to finish off the look she wore a black studded belt and head phones. Her CD player was held at her side. 

The teacher stood and took the piece of paper she held in one of her hands. "Serenity Tsukino is it?" He asked. "Usagi." She corrected. "I don't go by Serenity." The teacher cleared his throat, his face slightly red from concealed anger. Her tone had not been exactly pleasant, in fact it was slightly mocking and reminded him of a student he'd have in his next class. 

The teacher swallowed his anger however and turned to the class. "Minna, this is Usagi Tsukino, she just transferred here to our school." He said. Most of the class didn't look up as he addressed them, making his face turn a shade redder.

The teacher turned toward Usagi again, "Please take a seat in back, and put your head phones away. They're not permitted outside of the dor-" The Teacher stopped mid sentence, when he received a piercing glare from his new student and she answered his request by turning up the music which was something with electric guitars. She then walked to the back of the room and collapsed behind a red haired boy. (AN- I'm tired of her sitting right in back/in front/beside one of the gundum pilots/senshi can you tell?) She knew instantly that school was going to be hell.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi walked through the halls yet again, only she was on her way to the female dorms, where she was going to meet her new dorm mate. She was wondering if her new dorm mate would give her the same reaction her teacher had. But she probably would be nicer to her dorm mate then her teachers, she generally was a bit of a tough girl, but she was nice when someone got to know her, or if she set her mind to it.

Usagi took out her key and put it the lock, and opened the door. Usagi peeked inside, then fully stepped into the room. There was no sign of her new dorm mate. 

The dorm however was nice, it had a couch and television in the middle of the room along with a nice arm chair, and a small kitchen, there was a door leading to what Usagi assumed was the bedroom. Her stuff had been taken up to the room and was stacked neatly on one side of the couch.

Usagi was startled slightly when the door suddenly opened and she jumped back slightly to avoid being hit by it. "Gomen nasai! I didn't see you standing there." The girl said. She had long purple, almost black, hair and deep violet eyes, she was wearing the normal school uniform. "You must be Serenity, I'm Rei Hino, your new dorm mate." She said nicely. "Usagi, gomen, I don't go by my first name." Usagi corrected. "Oh, then Usagi." The girl said putting down some of her books on an end table next to the door. "I have a few friends coming over to study, is that alright?" She asked. "Fine with me, I'm just going to unpack my things." Usagi said grabbing a suit case and a box.

Rei nodded and walked off into the kitchen and Usagi went into the bedroom. She noticed the walls were a bare white and that most of Rei's things were all neatly placed on her side of the room. Usagi began to unpack her things on her side. She took out her comforter from the box and some sheets and tackled making her bed. 

When she had finished with that she heard the sound of a knock and then the sound of a few girls come into the other room. She ignored them though, she didn't feel like introducing herself yet. So she started unpacking her candles and candle holders and set them on the window sill (SP?). After doing that she unpacked a battered old rabbit, the only thing she had from her childhood and set it down on the bed. She unpacked the usual things like clothes that mostly consisted of jeans and t-shirts and she then left the room to be faced with a group girls.

"Nani? I thought you said there were only a few, looks like there's enough for a party." Usagi said. Rei giggled. "Gomen." Rei apologized. "So who is everyone?" Usagi asked. "Oh! Gomen ne, I should have thought of that before! The blond one's Minako, the one with her nose in her math book is Ami, the one with the pony tail is Makoto." Rei introduced. "Hey." Usagi said with a wave to Rei's friends, before turning back to Rei. "I'm going out with my sister, I'll be back later, what time do the doors lock?" Usagi asked. "Around nine on weekdays, around one on weekends." Rei told her. "Arigatou." With that Usagi left and went to her sisters dorm and knocked.

"One minute!" She heard her sisters deep voice call. A few second later she saw her face appear. "Itouto-san! I was wondering when you'd show up." Haruka said coming out of the room, and shutting the door behind her. "I was unpacking some things." Usagi said with a shrug. "No biggie, lets go to a sushi bar, I haven't had Japanese food since we moved here." Haruka said switching languages. Usagi nodded. "Hai!" She was always a sucker for good food.

The two left the dorms and drove off in an old fixed up convertible and got to the restaurant in ten minuets flat. They ordered right away and then began to just chat. 

"I still can't believe you convinced Setsuna to let you go to school with me." She said in her native tongue. "What can I say, I bullied her just like you did." Usagi said cracking a smile. "It feels good to talk in Japanese, I was beginning to miss it." Haruka said changing the subject. "Hai, everyone seems to speak English these days." Usagi said with a frown. "I usually talk to Hotaru in Japanese because she was born there, but she's not around all that often, she keeps saying something about visiting a friend that's lonely." Haruka said shrugging and taking a drink of water from her cup. "I think Rei, my roommate is Japanese, but I've only talked to her in English." Usagi said. "Oh well, so, give me the low down on your new room mate, I heard she's into witchcraft or something." Haruka said. Usagi rolled her eyes. "I think I found some meditation things in her room but she doesn't seem to be into witchcraft. She's pretty nice actually, but I have a feeling her friends are going to be around way to often for my taste, which kind of pisses me off that I didn't ask to room with you and-" Usagi stopped talking when their food arrived and the two decided to eat and talk more later.

After their dinner, they went back to the dorms and said goodnight. Usagi went into her dorm room and was happy to see only Minako left, Rei and Minako seemed to be doing a project so Usagi just grabbed the rest of her stuff and went into the bedroom and started to finish unpacking.

After she was finished Usagi changed into her pajama's which consisted of a white, mid rift, tank top and silkie, black, bottoms that dragged the floor slightly and a pair of fuzzy white slippers. She then proceeded to the bathroom and was glad to see Minako was gone and Rei was vegging out on the couch.

When Usagi was in the bathroom she quickly took her hair down from her unusual style and let her hair trail to the floor in a wave of gold. She quickly twisted her hair into twin braids and walked out of the bathroom. "I'm going to bed early, Oyasuminasai." She said quickly before going back into her room and falling into bed, falling asleep almost instantaneously and dreaming about getting drunk off of something called blueberry juice.

~*~

Ok I know that was oddly short but I was having writers block, so sue me. ACK! Don't really!! *hides behind a napkin since it's the biggest thing she can find to hide behind* Anywhoo, I just want to say umm Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Usagi awoke to the joyful sound of the backstreet boys music from Rei's alarm

Chapter 2 of Serenity

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

Gomen for taking SO long to get this out! I've been so busy that I barely had time to write, I think I'll have more time to write now though. Also, to the reviewer that said they liked Usagi's personality and how she reminded them themselves, I'd like to say, I act like her too, I have the whole punk rocker look with the baggie jeans and studded belt and the black fingernails, and no I am not gothic. Goths typically wear nothing BUT black, and I just stick to dark shades and a lot of black but not always, plus none of my pants are black sooo I can't really where all black now can I? Lol

~*~

Usagi awoke to the joyful sound of the backstreet boys music from Rei's alarm. Usagi placed a pillow over her head trying to block out the annoying music and wished she could kill the alarm or change the station to something else "I could use my Ataris CD right about now." Usagi mumbled into her pillow. "Sorry if my alarm woke you, I usually wake up pretty early." Rei said from an unknown spot in the room.

Usagi took the pillow from her head and stuffed it around her head to cover her ears. "Do you always listen to that?" Usagi asked pointing at Rei's clock radio. "Not always, I listen to whatever I feel like waking up too." Usagi groaned and got up, her bare feet felt the sudden cold of the wood floor beneath the floor made her shiver. "Is it always this cold in the morning?" She asked grabbing her black pullover sweatshirt. "Iie, but the furnace in this dorm has been acting funny this whole semester." Rei said grabbing a clean uniform. "Are you going want to use the shower first, or can I have it?" Rei asked while she grabbed her things she needed to change into for school. "Iie, I'm going to go watch some television, I don't start school until second period anyway, I already completed all my Social Studies courses. I was home taught and I finished a few courses early." Usagi said leaving the room while she grabbed her comforter from her bed and wrapping it around her body to stay warm.

Usagi turned on the news just as she heard the shower running. Usagi watched most of the news until the weather report was over, after that she changed the channel to a talk show and then proceeded to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal which she then ate in front of the television until Rei came out of the bathroom and made some eggs which she also ate half of.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi walked to her last class of the day, it was a simple choir class. When a boy in her first class had asked to see her schedule and had seen it, he'd outright laughed at her and said she probably sang like a frog, but she knew that it was quite the opposite, she sang like an angel but she probably wouldn't let her music teacher know that. In fact she'd probably flunk the class from not participating. 

Usagi walked into the class and suddenly felt out of place in the room full of girls with their compacts of make up and brushes, and the boys who hit on them. She now had on the usual uniform, but she still refused to give up her CD player and her all star shoes.

Usagi took a seat in the back row and waited for the class to begin. "Psst! Usagi-chan!" Usagi who had been looking at her CD player looked up startled and saw that Minako was sitting in front of her. "I didn't know you could sing." Minako said with a giggle. "I can, but I probably won't. I just took up this class because it was the only election that wasn't full." Minako giggled again. "You should, it'd probably blow most of the girls away considering none of them can sing." Usagi smiled and nodded. "Maybe another day." With that she turned up the volume on her CD player.

After class the teacher gave Usagi a glare that could freeze hell over and Usagi brushed it off like it was nothing and left class but not before Minako caught up with her. "You really pissed Mrs. Elgin off, she kept yelling for you to sing but you kept ignoring her. She must have turned as red as a tomato!" Minako said with a giggle. "I did find it slightly amusing." Usagi said walking toward her dorm along with the bubbly blond. "You want to go to the CD store? I was listening to that CD you had and it made me want to buy it." Minako said sheepishly. "I could burn it for you." Usagi said unlocking her dorm room. "Could you? I didn't even know you had a computer!" Usagi grinned. "I've got a lap top, it's the new Lunarian Macintosh (AN-lol, I didn't put too much originality into that did I?) Minako blushed slightly. "I-I don't really know too much about computers I have to admit" Minako admitted, but she then brightened up like a one hundred watt bulb. "I bet Ami-chan would _love_ to see it though! She's really into that kind of computer stuff Hey! I should go get her! Do you want me too?" Usagi smirked. "Sure, if you want." Minako let out an excited squeal. "I'll be right back!" With a wink and a quick V is for victory sign, the blond ran in search of her blue haired friend.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi became friends with Minako and Ami pretty well, even if Minako was a little too hyper at times. Ami was a good friend though, she was quiet just like Usagi, she liked to be quiet and she rarely smiled, except when Minako did something so stupid that a person had to be emotionless not to smile or laugh.

She also became friends with Makoto and Rei, but sometimes they could even be a bit much and Usagi would find herself running over to her sisters dorm to hide.

Usagi ran from the room. "BUT USAGI! IT'S SO CUTE!" Minako's high pitched voice wailed from her dorm room. Usagi ran to Haruka's room, and knocked loudly. She angrily kicked the door when no one answered and Minako was heard yelling down the hallway for her. "USAGI! PINK LOOKS GOOD ON YOU! YOU'LL LOVE IT IF YOU JUST TRY IT ON!" Then as if some goddess was answering her prayers a door opened from across from Haruka's and Usagi bolted into it before Minako had gotten to her.

"Whoa babe! I know I'm irresistible but I've never met you before!" Were the first words out of the male she had run into after shutting the door behind herself. "Gomen, but she's trying to get me into a _pink_ dress!" Usagi apologized stepping away from the boy. "Who is?" The boy asked. "Aino Minako." Usagi said without thinking. "Aino? Who's Aino?" Usagi groaned. "Minako." Usagi corrected herself. "Minako what?" He said obviously lost. "Minako, is trying to get her in a pink dress." Usagi jumped when she realized there were two more people in the room with her besides the boy she'd ran into. "I'm Quatre." The platinum blond haired boy said. "I'm Usagi." Usagi said with a smirk and a small wave, but only receiving an over exaggerated wave from boy she'd ran into and a shy smile from Quatre. "So who are you guys?" Usagi asked. "I'm Duo, that's Trowa and of course Quatre." Duo said pointing at himself, to a boy with an emerald green eye and dark brown hair covering half of his face and then to Quatre. "So, you're being forced into a dress? What's so bad about that looks like you'd have a nice figure why not show it off?" Duo said with a suggestive smile that was until Usagi's fist came in contact with his face. "Hentai." Usagi mumbled looking through the peep hole and seeing no one in sight.

Usagi gave a quick salute. "See you guys later, I think she's gone." Usagi said opening the door just as Minako jumped in front of the door, pink dress in hand. Usagi's eyes widened, but she didn't scream, instead she slammed the door shut. "Kuso." She cursed softly. "Who's up for cards?" Duo asked with a smile while his eye swept up and down Usagi's body. "I say we play strip poker!"

~*~*~*~

"I hate this game." Duo said, he was now down to his boxers and socks. "You suggested it and made us play." Quatre said while Trowa and Usagi were silent. "Well I thought I'd win and she'd take some of that off!" Duo said pointing at Usagi's attire of a black T-shirt and jeans, so far she'd only lost a shoe. After this was said a person walked into the room. He had messy brown hair and Persian eyes.

He swept his eyes around the room, and took note of Usagi not wearing her shoe, Quatre with all of his clothes except for his vest, Trowa who had all of his clothes except his shoes, and lastly Duo whom had nothing but his socks and boxers. The click of the safety went off. "Hn." Duo let out an eep and dropped his cards just as the other two set down their cards. "Kuso, he beat us." Usagi let out. Quatre sighed and took off his shoe while Trowa shrugged and took off his shirt, Usagi just took off her other shoe. (AN- Trowa probably wouldn't do this, but I just wanted to drool ^.^)

~*~*~*~*

Usagi went to her dorm room an hour later. Hiiro, as she later found out the guy with the gun was, had pulled the gun on Duo because he had supposedly done something to something of his, and after Duo had been successfully stored in a closet the game had stopped and they had settled for watching television since Hiiro had said Minako was still lurking outside the door.

Usagi was just glad that she'd given up after an hour and that she was able to hang out in her room alone, since the girls went to the movie without her since she didn't really want to go anyway.

Usagi left the dorm after getting some dinner and she tried to see if Haruka was home yet and had gotten lucky, since Haruka had come back to the dorm to get some money, and to steal her away so they could go see their aunt.

~*~*~*~*

Haruka and Usagi pulled into the apartment complex at around 9:30. They walked up the familiar steps until they reached her apartment and Haruka knocked three times on the wood door.

A few moments later Setsuna opened the door. "Konbanwa girls, come on in." Setsuna said with a rare smile. The two girls went into the room gladly and Setsuna beckoned them to sit on the couch. "I've been having some trouble with the Dr.'s they've been asking of your accomplishments I think they're interested in giving you missions with the gundam pilots." 

~*~

Sorry it's so short, but I've been busy, but hopefully I'll have more time to work on this over the summer now that I don't have anything going on until August. Also, if you're wondering who The Ataris are, they're a band I'm rather fond of and I've actually met them and had them sign my shoe from lack of anything else for them to sign, lol. Oh! And gomen nasai for all those Backstreet boys fans, I myself don't like them but it's all a matter of taste here, I'm sure a lot of you don't like punk music or heavy metal like I do. Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 3

Usagi stood with a 'I am not amused' look

Chapter 3 of Serenity

Rated R

By Miaka Hime

WOO! I finished another chapter of Serenity! Although it's super short cause I got lazy -_-;; but hopefully none of you will care! So just read the chapter and I won't be forced to chase you with a purple spork!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except this story, gomen. T_T

~*~

Usagi stood with a 'I am not amused' look. "Iie, I don't need their help. If they were to know of me one of them may not trust me and sell me out to OZ, you know how much they want to kill me for stealing information on the gundam pilots." Setsuna nodded, she remembered that disk she'd had her steal, it had been two months ago, OZ had found out whom the gundam pilots were and were going to give the names to the press, but few people in OZ actually knew who they were, only a few lower soldiers knew and they had been about to give the information to their commanding officers when she's sent Usagi to get the disk.

"Sere-chan, Ruka-chan" She said softly, using their nicknames she'd given them as children. "There is some information that is needed to be recovered, tonight, I need you, to recover them and give them to the gundam pilots." Haruka raised an eyebrow. "And the almighty pilots couldn't recover them?" She asked. "Iie, they were sent on a mission." Setsuna said. "We would have split them up, but they were all needed." Setsuna added when Usagi opened her mouth, her knowing what she was to say. "What are we stealing this time?" Usagi finally asked. "There are two disks, they have information on the gundams themselves, we just need you to steal the information and then I want you to tie up any loose ends left." Usagi nodded and Setsuna gave them the rest of their information the two then took off after stocking up on guns and so forth.

~*~*~*~*

Mare Serenitatis or Serenity was Usagi's code name when on missions, and she was a ruthless killer when it came right to it. Wind no Tsuki or just Wind was Haruka's. Serenity was inside the base, while Wind was outside planting the bombs for after Serenity had gotten out safely. The two were able to speak over an ear-piece and Wind was spouting directions to her over that.

"Go left when you reach the end of the hall then it's the large double doors, there will be a lot of people in there, get rid of them and retrieve the disk." Wind's voice was heard over the ear-piece. "Hn." Serenity was to in tune with the task at hand to form real words as she ran down the hallway. She cursed loudly when she ran into two soldiers heavily armed who began to shoot at her. She quickly pulled out her silver magnum and began to shoot ruthlessly, killing them both from a gunshot to the head after a few seconds. She then continued down the hallway until she reached the end of the hall and she came upon the double doors.

'Sugoi! I made it!' She cheered herself on mentally. She quickly picked the lock and opened the door and saw the massive stacks of computer disks and the huge computer. "Kuso, this may take a few more minuets than I expected Wind, I have no clue if the information we need is on an actual disk." Serenity said as she began to go through the disks. She was surprised when a guard came into the room. She smiled an eerily evil smile. "Konbanwa, atashi ha Mare Serenitatis desu, and I'm the last thing you'll ever see." She pointed the gun at the man.

~* Meanwhile, in the hall Serenity had just come down *~

Trowa stepped over the dead body. 'Someone else is after the disk.' He told himself mentally. He pulled out his gun and went down the hall along with Hiiro. Hiiro was the first to open the door.

The first thing the two saw was a young girl around fifteen or sixteen perhaps seventeen with a gun pointed at a soldier, she had long silver hair twisted into twin braids and a evil smile. She whipped her head to Trowa and Hiiro and pointed an identical gun to Hiiro's at them in her left hand, while the right one continued to point at the soldier. Her silver eyes were oddly cold, and looked like they should have held laughter.

"State your name a purpose." Hiiro's monotone said, his gun had been pointed at her from the start. Trowa was surprised when she continued to stare at them and let the gun in her right hand fired, killing the soldiers. "Atashi ha Mare Serenitatis. I take it you're gundam pilots and you were sent on a mission to retrieve some disks?" She said with a we are not amused look. She could hear the curses from wind on her ear-piece as she said those words. "What's it to you?" Hiiro asked the gun aimed dead center of her forehead. "Because I believe we were set up in order to meet. Come, lets get the disk and get out of here before Wind blows the joint." With that she quickly went throughout the disks and found the one she'd come for. "Got it lets go." She said holding up the disk.

The click of Hiiro's safety went off. "Give it to me." He said in a monotone. Serenity smiled deviously and put it down her shirt. "Go get it big boy." And she ran off laughing with shooting random guards that had finally gotten down to the hallway.

~*~*~*~*

As the four soldiers made it back to the base that they both happened to share Serenity filled in Wind and the two walked into the base, not even paying attention to the two gundam pilots whom had just landed.

"Ohayo Setsu-chan." Serenity said with a salute after she walked into the room and began to dig into her shirt for the disk. "I know it's in here somewhere." She said before she finally retrieved the disk. "Yata! Found it!" She said waving it around just as the two pilots came in the room, one which held a silver magnum pointed at Serenity. "Give up the disk." He said. "Shut up dumb ass we're on your side." Serenity said hotly a shot was fired which grazed her arm, she didn't flinch. Quite the opposite really, instead her silver eyes turned ice cold and she pulled out her own magnum and pointed it at the pilot. "Don't shoot at me." She said in a deadly voice, that probably would have scared anyone senseless, but not the perfect soldier. "Hand over the disk." He again stated.

"No need Hiiro." The voice of Dr. J rung out as he came into the room and plucked the disk from Serenity's hands. "You'll be working together, she's just an assassin but we've been working on making a gundam for her and her partner, I believe you should get to know each other until is finished." Trowa and Hiiro stared at the doctor and he replied as if they said something. "Yes, I know they're female." The two continued to stare at the doctor until he again answered them as if they said something. "They are quite capable of being pilots and there was no need for such profanity Hiiro!" Serenity looked at Dr. J like he was crazy and looked up at Setsuna for help who just shrugged and the two continued watching the silent conversation until finally Dr. J ended it.

"That's it! No more discussing because there is nothing to discuss, and Hiiro I never knew you had such a mouth on you!" Usagi, who had given up her assassin mask began to laugh outright. "We better get back to the Academy, ja! Setsuna-mama!" Usagi said as her and Haruka left, leaving the two pilots, Setsuna and the doctor behind.

Once Usagi was inside her dorm she dropped her act and her face grimaced in pain. Her arm had been bleeding heavily for at least a half hour and she knew she was going to pass out soon if she didn't do something. She quickly looked in the bathroom and kitchen cabinets for bandages but found none, not even some antiseptic so she quickly went to Haruka's dorm, but just as she about got there she felt light headed and dizzy which forced her to fall against a wall for support. She slowly felt her eyes growing heavy and she knew she was going to pass out and the last thing remembered was being caught before she could hit the ground.

~*~

Ok, I am INTIRELY too lazy and decided to end it there, so who caught her? Was it a male of female? Was it Hiiro? Was it Trowa? Will the questions ever stop? All of these questions and more will probably not be answered in the next chapter that I haven't written yet! ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

Usagi awoke slowly and winced when she moved but ignored the pain and sat up anyway

Chapter four of Serenity

Rated R

By PallaPalla-chan AKA Miaka Hime

As some of you can tell, I've changed my pen name. The old one was one that I had thought of spur of the moment, I had just needed something so I could write, and now I have a new name. ^.^ Also, gomen nasai for taking forever to write this, I was having major writer's block!

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

~*~

Usagi awoke slowly and winced when she moved but ignored the pain and sat up anyway. She was in a white room, rather plain but efficient. She noticed her arm was bandaged expertly. "What the…" She exclaimed. She slowly slid out of the bed, and walked out of the room. She saw Trowa sitting reading a book. "Ohayo." She said after she noticed the clock read five am. Trowa looked up at her silently and put his book down before swiftly and silently her got up and went to her side and checked her arm, which needed to be re-wrapped.

He led her silently to the bathroom and had her sit down while he cleaned her wound and re-wrapped it. "Arigatou." She said thankfully while he wrapped it. "Iie, iie." He said. "Oh, so the silent man talks." She said with a smile. "I never said I didn't." He said before making sure her bandage was secure. "Oh? And he even talks back." She said with a grin. Trowa's face stayed impassive as he stood. "You'll be fine, you should go to your classes they start in half an hour." He stated before leaving the room. Usagi shrugged at his odd behavior and left the room for her own. Where she was bombarded with questions from Rei. "Where were you? Did you stay at a friends' house or something? I flipped out when you weren't home when the doors were supposed to lock!" Usagi suddenly felt a pang of guilt for making Rei worry. She'd never really felt guilty before and she wondered why she would feel guilty from Rei of all people. "Gomen nasai, I went out with Haruka and I stayed at my aunt's. I should have called of left a note so you wouldn't worry. I'll do that next time."

Seeing Usagi's apology was sincere Rei's anger filled eyes softened. "Gomen to be such a fuss over this, I suppose it wasn't that big a deal huh?" Serenity smiled and nodded before going to her room to change.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi sat up in bed. When had she fallen asleep? 'After class.' Her mind whispered back. Oh yes, she had come back to take a nap after classes. Usagi made her way to the bathroom and screamed as soon as she glanced into the mirror. She quickly looked around the bathroom once and then back at the mirror. Two faces stared back at her along with her own, both girls with her same face and features. "Nani? What's going on?" Giggle. "I would have screamed when I was still alive." The other girl smiled softly. "I suppose I might have also." The other said softly, her voice soft and serene. "Who-Who are you, are so some sort of illusion or are you a figment of my imagination." Usagi asked touching the glass surface to see her hand touch solid material. "We're just projecting ourselves here Serenity Usagi." The soft voiced Usagi said. "Masaka." Usagi breathed. "Iie, it is possible." The bubbly her now turned serious. "We are you, but we are unable to meld with you so we, in a way just watch over you until you one day will except us." Usagi backed away from the mirror. "What are you? How do I except you? What is your purpose!?" She screamed at the mirror. "We are you. I am the Serenity in you, and this is the Usagi in you, and then there's a little bit of Serenity Usagi in you… it's hard to explain." The serene one said. "Gomen nasai, I'm sure this must be confusing for you, I know I'd be confused. But I must warn you, there is one they call Mamoru… he will not be the one you seek." Bubbly her said with a smile. "Although he is a hunk." She added. "But he is not the one I… you are destined for." The serene one said. "I don't get this, it's all too much." Usagi said stepping away further from them. "Don't worry, it will all make sense in time. Until then, we're going to give you something you may need, you don't have to know how to use it yet." Serene her said. "Just know, that it follows your heart." The bubbly one said. A bright flash erupted in the room and slowly died down until a sparkling gem hovered in mid air, a silvery light surrounded it showing it's great beauty and power. "Take the ginzushou, it will help you when needed." Usagi, unsure of everything just let her heart guide her for once and grabbed the gem and her world went black.

~*~*~*~*

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan! Oh please be all right Usagi!" Usagi opened one silver eye and was surprised when she saw the face of Rei above her. "You're awake! Daijoubu ka Usagi-chan?" She asked, her voice quivering with worry. "Daijoubu, Rei-chan." She said with a smirk. "Yokata! I was so worried when I came in and found you passed out!" Usagi sat up slowly. "It's alright, I just passed out. I must not have gotten much sleep last night." Usagi lied smoothly. "I'll go to sleep early." With that said Usagi got up leaving behind a worried and agitated Rei.

Usagi didn't however go to her room to lie down; instead she went to Haruka's room and knocked on the door, only to receive no answer. "Damn it!" She cursed loudly kicking the door. "No need for profanity gorgeous." The voice of Duo rang through her ears and she turned toward him only to see him with Trowa who seemed to be ignoring Duo. "So how's about we go out since you can't find Haruka-san?" Duo said with an inviting smirk. Usagi's eyes flashed angrily and she grabbed Trowa's arm. "Come on Trowa-kun! You promised to take me out for a drink today!" She said letting out a fake smile. "Trowa's face remained emotionless but he nodded, knowing she was trying to ditch Duo and make him mad at the same time.

Usagi dragged Trowa down the hall and stifled a laugh when she heard Duo yell, "Trowa-kun? What about me!?"

~*~*~*~*

Usagi looked over the menu twice before setting it down. Trowa sat there like stone. "You know it won't kill you to eat. Besides, I promise I won't make you pay for the food, I have plenty of cash, plus it's not like it's a date. It's just a way to piss off Duo. He's been following us the entire way you know, and it's pretty obvious when you can see him through the window." Usagi pointed out the window toward the entrance. "He's right there, see him trying to hide under his braid?" Trowa's eye flicked in the direction for a moment before flicking to the menu and then back to Usagi. "I'll eat." He said taking up the menu.

When the waiter came buy, Usagi ordered an enchilada and so did Trowa. "Mexican food's the best, I could eat it all the time." Usagi said leaning back into her seat. Trowa remained silent. "Maybe one day they'll legalize eating dog everywhere." She said. He still remained silent. "Or better yet, rats!" He remained silent. "And then, we can kill the hippo's and put them in a nice tortea." Silence. "And paint them purple!" Silence still. "And then, we can toss in a few penguins too!" Smirk. "Ha! So he does have a sense of humor! You really need to talk more Trowa-kun. You never learn about anything if you don't ask questions." Trowa looked out the window and Usagi frowned. "Guess a smirk doesn't mean he's open to conversation." Usagi mumbled. "Here you are, two enchilada's, two beers and some more chips and salsa." The waiter said. Trowa looked at Usagi as the waiter left. "Yes, I know you didn't order a beer, I ordered it for you." Usagi said with a smile before digging in and taking a few sips of her beer. Trowa however drank his beer a little faster then she did, him being un-used to drinking alcohol. Soon he his eye seemed to droop after she ordered him another beer. "This stuff doesn't do anything." Trowa said after his third beer. Usagi smiled. "Oh of course not. Why don't you have another?"

~*~*~*~*

As the rain poured down Usagi laughed. There was Trowa who no longer had his shirt on, singing "Singing in the Rain". "I have to get you drunk more often!" She said as he started a dance number along with his singing. "Oh my goodness what did you do to him!?" Usagi turned toward the voice of the gentle Quatre. "You mean lately? I kind of got him drunk so he'd talk to me, instead I got him to sing and dance in the rain topless." Usagi said with a grin. "Not to bad a thing for me might I add?" Quatre blushed. "Do you need help getting him inside?" He asked. "Iie, I'll get him inside." Usagi said with a grin. Quatre nodded and walked into the dorm building. "Come on Trowa, let's go inside." Trowa stopped singing and followed her into the building and the pair made it to his dorm room where she helped him inside. "Come on Trowa-kun, let's get you into something else." She said taking him into his room and sitting him down while she looked through drawers until she found clean boxers. "Come on strip out of that stuff and change in-" Usagi blushed and turned around. "What?" She heard him say. "Trowa, I didn't mean while I was in the room." Usagi blushed even more when a few moments later she felt his arms go around her waist. "Why not while you were in the room." Usagi turned to him, her face still burning. "Look, I'm sorry I got you drunk now, so stop it before you do something you may regret." Trowa's green eye bore into her own eyes, until she felt her eyes close and she felt his lips brush against her own for a brief moment before… THUD.

Usagi opened her eyes. Trowa had passed out.

~*~

Ok this seems like a total pointless chapter, but I'm going through writers block, so sue me… DON'T REALLY! R+R


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five of Serenity

Rated R

By PallaPalla-chan

Sorry it's taken so long to get these chapters out, I'm hoping to be able to get things out at a faster rate soon, but I doubt it because school occupies my time ALL the time. Please Review!

~*~

Usagi didn't show any disappointment at Trowa's current state of unconsciousness. Instead she tried her best to drag him over to his bed and drape him unceremoniously over it. She then proceeded to getting him under the blankets and when she was sure he was comfortable she went into his kitchen and grabbed a metal bowel from one of his cupboards and set it next to his bedside in case he had to throw up their Mexican food. After she was sure Trowa was asleep and had everything he needed such as aspirin she went down to her dorm and told Rei she was going to stay at a friends dorm and she grabbed a pillow and blanket and she settled down on Trowa's couch. She fluffed up her pillow and then stretched out on the cushions, which were surprisingly comfortable, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi cracked open an eye when she felt suddenly warm, she had dropped her blanket sometime during the night but was too sleepy to look for it on the ground. Usagi opened another eye and heard the sound of a toilet flush and then a gagging sound. Usagi looked over at the clock and saw it read 3am. Guilt began to creep up on her as she heard a pause and then more gagging. Trowa must have been having a great time with his hangover; he had probably gotten up feeling sick and had covered her up before going to throw up.

Usagi pushed back her blanket and walked into the bathroom. Sure enough Trowa was throwing up the contents of his dinner. Usagi moved behind him and rubbed his back as he threw up almost making him jump at her sudden presence. "Sorry I got you plastered Trowa-kun." She said as he began to heave again.

After a few minuets Trowa stopped throwing up his insides and Usagi helped him over to the couch and brought him some water and some breath mints (Throw up breath is nasty!),

She smiled a soft smile at him and helped him back into his room after he had drunk some of the water. "I'll make you breakie to make up for the drinking incident alright?" Trowa gave her one of his rare smiles. "Arigatou." He replied before falling asleep. "You sure are a man of few words." Usagi said looking at his sleeping face. "Yea know, I could learn to love someone like you." She said softly in case he wasn't really asleep. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before she went back to her couch and she fell back into a deep slumber.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke at nine and started making breakfast. After it was made however Trowa still wasn't up so she put it in the oven so it wouldn't get cold and she hopped into the shower.

Usagi scrubbed herself clean with Trowa's soap and Trowa's shampoo before she hopped out of the shower and used Trowa's brush to put her hair up into her normal tight buns. She quickly brushed her teeth using her finger, because she knew Trowa probably wouldn't appreciate her using his own. She then, adorned only in a towel walked out of the bathroom, to be face to face with Duo and Quatre. "W-What are you doing in Trowa's dorm?" Duo stuttered out looking at her open mouthed. Quatre just turned red and didn't say anything. "I was taking a shower, and making him breakfast. Why?" She asked as she went into Trowa's room, where he still lay asleep. Usagi blushed at her response. She knew that Duo and Quatre both probably thought the two were an item now and that she had stayed the night. The thought of Trowa's lips brushing against hers came to her mind and a light blush graced her cheeks. Before Usagi remembered why she was in there, to find some clothes. She looked through his clothes and found a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers that would fit her and she changed into them, hoping he wouldn't mind since that was all she had at the present moment besides some dirty clothing from the night before.

She looked at Trowa's prone form once more before leaving the sanctity of the room and was again face to face with the two gundam pilots. "Gomen, I needed to find something to change into." She said with a nervous smile. "So did you and Trowa sleep together or what?" Duo asked with a cheeky grin. "Actually no, me and Trowa went out and got a few drinks and I got him trashed, so I stayed here and made sure he was alright. Nothing happened between us." Usagi said blushing slightly again when she remembered the kiss the two almost shared. Quatre's face got less red. "That's true, he was drunk, I remember he was singing and dancing in the rain last night." He said thoughtfully. Duo blanched. "Are we thinking of the same Trowa? I mean, SILENT Trowa actually sang and DANCED in the rain?" Usagi nodded. "Yes, now if you don't mind, he's still asleep so you should leave before he wakes up." Usagi said in an annoyed mother type tone. "Usagi-san is correct, we should leave before we him up." Quatre said as he began shooing Duo out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind the two boys Usagi began to walk toward the kitchen when Trowa's open doorway caught her eye. She peeked in but saw no sign of the tall silent boy. "Tro-kun?" She said using a new nickname. She heard nothing, although even if he could hear her she didn't expect him to answer her. She made her way into the kitchen but there was no sign of him. She started her way back to the living room and ran into him on her way, he seemed to have gotten changed and he had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He obviously had forgotten her presence. "Ohayo, I'll warm breakfast up for you." She said hurriedly before turning around and heading back into the kitchen and taking the food she had prepared out of the stove. She made sure it was still warm, which it was besides the bacon, which she had to re-heat, and she then set it down on the table just as Trowa came back. "I hope you like eggs and bacon. There was toast and hash browns but I burnt it… my cooking skills could use improving. Although the eggs and bacon are edible, I ate a little to make sure." She rambled on about the food as he sat down and took a bite. "It's fine." He answered before grabbing some pepper and lightly dusting his eggs before finishing off the meal. Usagi smiled proudly that someone was actually eating her food and gladly took the dishes from him when he was done and she quickly did a load of dishes.

After the dishes had been cleaned Usagi looked around for Trowa and found him in the living room. "I'm going to go back to my dorm, are you feeling a little better?" She asked. "Hai, I just needed some rest." He answered softly. Usagi nodded and gathered up her blanket and pillow before leaving, but not before she made sure she had grabbed her clothes from the bathroom.

As Usagi made her way back to her dorm she could hear Rei inside the dorm room singing loudly to a Backstreet boy song and she cringed. Did she dare go into the creepy room of evil doom? Usagi gulped back her Backstreet boy phobia and entered the room. Rei immediately stopped singing and pretended she wasn't blushing from being caught singing to such a thing. "You're home! I was wondering when you'd show up! Where did you get those boxers?" Usagi smiled. "They're mine, I like to sleep in them." Usagi lied smoothly, for she really did own a few pairs of boxers for sleeping attire. "Ok." Rei said letting the subject go so Usagi had the chance to drop her blanket and pillow off in her room. Usagi changed out of Trowa's boxers and t-shirt and into her normal baggy jeans and black tank top, along with her matching studded belt. "Usagi-chan!" Usagi turned her head from the mirror when she heard Rei's voice come from outside the door. "Hai?" She replied. "I need to go to the mall for a formal dress for the upcoming winter dance, you want to come and help me? You don't have to try any on if you don't want too." Usagi smiled and yelled back. "Sure, I was actually thinking of being social able and going." Usagi said with a devilish smile, maybe Trowa or one of the other boys could get roped into taking her? She quickly made sure her hair was strait before she left the room and the two made their way to a bus stop and waited for the number 33 bus to take them to the shopping district. "This is going to be fun, are you thinking of going Usagi-chan?" Rei questioned with excitement. "Hai, I was thinking Tro-kun or Quatre might take me." Usagi admitted. "Oh really?" Came a new voice. Usagi looked behind her and saw Makoto standing with her arms crossed. "You didn't strike me as the school function type." Makoto said with grin. "I'm not usually, but I thought maybe I'd try it." Usagi said with a smile. "You going to the mall to get a dress too?" Makoto inquired. "Hai, we're going to get our winter formal dresses if we find something we like, is that why you're going?" Rei answered. "Yup, want to go together?" She asked, even though it was obvious she was going to join them. "Sure." Usagi answered.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi tried on a black formal gown, it reached down to her ankles and hugged her slim waist so tight that she thought she might burst, but Rei said she might look good in it so she gave her the benefit of the doubt and walked out. "It looks great!" Rei said with enthusiasm. "Yeah, if you don't want to breath the whole night, come on Rei-chan, pick something else for her to try on!" Usagi groaned, why had she said she'd do this girly thing with them anyway? They had already picked their dressed now she had to find one, black preferably, but none of them seemed to fit her right or they just looked weird on her. "Try this one Usa-chan." Makoto said taking a white dress off the rack, it was absolutely stunning, she had to admit, with it's embroidered top along with beads and white silk draped every which way. "I'll try it on, but I won't get it because it's NOT black." Usagi answered taking the dress. She quickly went into the dressing room and changed out of the tight black gown and into the white satin one.

As she studied herself in the mirror she realized she looked exactly like a princess. Which was not a good thing for she wanted to be walking death at the moment. She walked out reluctantly however and got oh's and ah's from both her friends and people around her. "I won't wear this in public. Usagi said crossing her arms across her embroidered chest. "Usagi-chan! It's so beautiful though! Come one just wear it!" Rei persuaded earnestly. Usagi shook her silver head. "Iie!" Rei saw fire. "Usagi no baka! You will wear that dress! It's absolutely gorgeous, and it looks even more gorgeous on you! So wear the damn dress!" Usagi looked at her hot-tempered friend with blank eyes and finally nodded and went into the dressing room to change before purchasing the dress.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi came back to the dorm to try on her clothes again; she wanted to make sure for the fifth time that the white dress fit. She didn't really want to wear white at all. She set her bags down on her bed before changing into it. It looked absolutely perfect. The dress place had said it was a one of a kind item and the woman who had been designing most of the dresses in the shop had recently passed on so the dress was one of a kind. As she looked into the mirror the silver haired Usagi materialized in the mirror, her face and features began to mirror her own. "You're starting to look like me again. Perhaps you'll end up like me." She said with a smile. "Nani?" Usagi jumped in fright and fell off her chair. "Or perhaps not." The other her said. Usagi got back on her seat and looked at the other Usagi. "I thought you guys were just a dream." Usagi said touching the cold glass. "Iie, we're real, but Usagi is resting so I materialized when I saw you're dress, it's identical to mine." She said pointing at her dress. Usagi nodded. "Hai." She said looking down at it. "I hope accept us soon, I don't like living in limbo, and as soon as you accept us I can let Usagi meld with me and then we can be graceful and fun loving, and a great warrior." Usagi nodded as if she understood the other hers words even though she didn't. "I hope I understand what you're talking about soon." She said before turning from the mirror. The other Usagi dissipated.

~*~

  
Ok, I know that this is a confusing chapter so I'm going to explain a few things; the girl in the mirror this time was Serenity from the moon kingdom. I think you guys understood that but I wasn't sure, also the dress Usagi picked out was her princess gown. ^.^ It's SO pretty!

Visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/pallapalla I update there a little faster then I do here, because you have to wait for that 24-hour thing! So check there for stuff I haven't posted here and for stuff that's updated!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six of Serenity

Rated R

By PallaPalla-chan

Ok, I suck. I haven't written in more than a month. I kept telling myself I'd get it done over winter break but didn't do any of my works. I'm working on a General/Senshi romance centering on Minako right now… I'm only on the first chapter so far. I'm hoping to get it out and have it reviewed a lot so it's taking a lot of my time! Anyways, please review because it's my birthday on the 13th of January and I want a lot for my birthday! Can I have Duo-kun for my birthday? PWEAAASSEEE!?? Even if he's just on loan I'll be happy! I only turn seventeen once ya' know!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

~*~

Usagi walked down the corridor to her dorm. Two girls were a ways up talking and she caught their convorsation. "I heard she got sent here because she was… you know not 'good'. Naughty ya' know." Usagi knew by the way the girl was looking up the hall at her that she was speaking about her. Most people probably wouldn't have heard her but she had exceptional hearing. Usagi saw the other girl move out of the way of a boy and with a blush the girl turned back to her friend that had just insulted her. "That's him! That's the guy I think is so cute! His name's Trowa Barton, he's silent, but I bet I could make him scream… in bed." Usagi's face flushed in anger. "Oh Brittany! You're as naughty as that black queen up there!" The other girl said. "No way! At least I can get a boy!" Usagi wanted to yell at them but she let her cool exterior show and she waited until they were watching and Trowa was close and she suddenly let a bright smile shine through. "Tro-kun!" She suddenly squealed launching herself into his unsuspecting arms. "I missed you! You promised me we could have another night like last night!" Trowa's green eye widened thinking of getting drunk again. She winked at him and Usagi turned him in the opposite direction. "The girls said they wanted to go too!" She said leading him along and acting playful. She had purposely added the girls into her act so that the two friends didn't think she was talking about anything promiscuous.

Trowa saw Usagi eyeing the girls and realized they must have said something, he had heard one of them call him cute before so he figured he'd play along. He had been on his way to Duo's dorm to get back his hair gel, but he supposed being with Usagi was a little better than being with Duo's loud antic's.

Once they turned the corner Usagi smiled up at Trowa with a smile. "I wanted to get back at them for calling me easy." She explained so he wouldn't have to ask. Not that he would say anything. "You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want too." Trowa shook his head before he could stop himself. "Thanks, you want to go to the library? I need to get a book for an essay in English." Trowa nodded, he had to get one two anyways.

The two walked out of the dorm building and into the school building and up to the second floor until they reached the library. "What should I look for? They said it was an open topic." Trowa didn't say anything and just began to browse books.

Usagi sighed and realized she wasn't going to get much out of him so she began to browse the shelves of books until she came to the mythology section. Mythology wasn't anything she normally looked in but she found an old book that looked interesting and she walked over to a comfortable couch where Trowa sat reading and she plopped down beside him. "What did you find?" She asked curiously looking at his book only to find a simple history book. "You need to find something more interesting for a topic." She said with a grin before cracking open her book to the first page which happened to be a colorful picture of two similar looking people. One with golden hair and one with silver, they both seemed to look identical. Usagi looked at the painter and gasped it read 'Serenity Tsuki' it was so close to her name Serenity Tsukino. Usagi shut the book. "I think I found my book Tro-kun!" She said with a grin before realizing Trowa had shut his eyes and fallen asleep on his history book. "I always knew history was boring." She said with a groan. She set the book down and kneeled before him and shook him gently. She smiled softly as he didn't stir. His green eyes closed. Yes eyes. The position he laid in showed he had another eye hidden behind his large bangs.

Usagi shook him again, this time calling his name. "Tro-kun, wake up." His eyes fluttered open and he looked at the sight before him and let a small smile tug at his lips. Was it him or did she look angelic in that light? The way the light from the window hit her hair must have lit her face up and made her look as if she were glowing like an angel. She smiled somewhat and took his hand and a large book in another. "Come on Tro-kun, you must be tired." He grabbed the history book that had put him to sleep and set it on a table and the two left for the dorms again only to be confronted with blasting pop music at Usagi's dorm door so the two went to his.

"Want me to make you something before we start our essays? Or are you not starting yours yet?" Usagi asked as they walked into his dorm. "I'm fine." He answered. "Mind if I snoop through your cupboards?" She asked sheepishly, obviously her invitation to make him something meant she was hungry herself. "I don't mind." He said sitting down on the couch and opening up the history book again.

Usagi walked into the kitchen and helped herself to a sandwich and she then walked into the living room where Trowa sat still reading. Usagi ate and began reading the book, it started in an unknown time and it talked about a princess of the moon and then went onto the twentieth century in Tokyo, Japan. The second part in the twentieth century went on about a legend about a young woman who went by the name Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, or Sailor Moon for short. After awhile of reading about Sailor Moon however, Usagi found herself drifting off, much like Trowa had done while Usagi studied the picture and she soon fell asleep using Trowa's shoulder for support.

Trowa looked over at Usagi once she was asleep and he set down his book. He was going to wake her, but he decided against it. He had received word from Hiiro that morning that their may be a mission later that night and if so that Usagi and Haruka, otherwise known as Mare Serenitatis and Wind no Tsuki, were supposed to accompany them. They were needed to take out many strategically placed guards while the pilots placed the bombs and stole some information from the bases' main-frame before blowing it to bits.

She looked so much more angelic when asleep he observed. Maybe even more so then when she had woken him. Her rose bud lips seemed to ach to be touched but he didn't dare, and her hair was coming slightly undone while sleeping on him and some wisps of hair were touching her face. He let a hand brush a few hairs from her face softly before he realized his hand had been shaking. Why had it? Perhaps he was nervous being in the room with the angelic woman? Or perhaps from the mere thought of touching her skin? He unlike Hiiro and perhaps Wufei did have an interest in women, but choose to ignore it. He, like Hiiro thought that missions were life and hadn't thought of much else, he had been silent and nearly as perfect as Hiiro was for so long he wondered if he had emotions, but in the last hour or so with this girl and when he had let her drag him to that Mexican restaurant he didn't even care that she had gotten him drunk. He sighed and let his hand leave her soft

hair and was surprised when he saw her silvery eyes open and looking up at him. For the first time since he'd met her innocence seemed to radiate off of her. He had the decency to blush when he realized he'd been caught looking at her and touching her hair without permission. He was surprised when her hand found his and she brought it back to her hair, holding it there before she moved forward hesitantly and brushed her lips over his before he let himself press his to her own in a sweet kiss, his first in fact… and hers as well.

The two broke apart quickly when the door burst open and Duo came waltzing in. "Hey Trowa, Usagi! I brought you back your hair gel Trowa!" The two blushed and sat up. Usagi hurriedly left the room. "Did I interrupt something?" Trowa didn't say anything and waited for half an hour until Wufei came and chased him out of his dorm.

Trowa picked up the book Usagi had been reading and walked back to her dorm and knocked hesitantly. That kiss had been a bad idea he was sure. He must have scared her. He hadn't meant to do it but when she had him touch her soft hair, and had teased her with her rose lips he couldn't help but want more and kiss her.

He was surprised when Usagi opened the door, her hair down and wearing her pajamas. Her roommate was nowhere in sight. She smiled at him. "I take it Duo's gone?" He nodded and was surprised when he was pulled into the room and the door shut behind him. She suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry if I teased you in your dorm room… I'm sure it wasn't the right thing to do but ever since…" She blushed. "Ever since you brushed your…" She paused and turned redder which wasn't something he thought he'd ever see in his lifetime (A blushing Usagi that is). Why was she blushing anyway? "Ever since you did the same thing to me, I've wanted to kiss you." At his confused looked Usagi explained. "When I got you drunk you almost kissed me." She said. Trowa suddenly realized she was blushing perhaps because she liked him and found this hard to tell him. He blushed slightly himself. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized. "No, no! It's all right! It's my fault really, I was the one that got you trashed in the first place! It's not like you would have done it if you weren't anyway. No one would want to kiss me anyway." Trowa was shocked to hear this. Who wouldn't want to kiss such perfection? He suddenly was overcome with a desire to prove her wrong to kiss her and not look back. But he didn't. He shook his head and handed her, her book and left leaving her there.

Usagi opened the book again and looked at the painting before going into the bathroom and staring at herself. Why did she want him to kiss her so badly?

~*~

Hehehe you want more don't ya? TOO BAD!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY CHAPTER NOT YOURS! NYYAA!! *sticks out tongue*


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Serenity

Rated R

By PallaPalla-chan

***Author notes and bottom, please read!**

****Warning may contain typo's I didn't check for typo's!**

~*~

Mare Serenitatis ran through the hallways her eyes scanning for guards and for Wind. The mission was to steal some information. Her and Wind were to go in first and take out the guards in the way. They were supposed to be meeting up soon and she still hadn't found Wind. She was worried. But she didn't let the hardened look of determination leave her face, if someone came across her she didn't want to look like a worried mess. Her determined impassive look was the best one for the moment.

Suddenly she heard a small scuffle that most people wouldn't be able to hear without training. Wind was close. Serenity slowed down into a walk and she cocked her gun in case it wasn't Wind. She walked slowly toward the corner she knew the scuffle had come from. She peeked around the corner and saw Wind still fighting silently with the armed guard. With cat like grace Usagi silently came up behind the soldier without him knowing and she quickly snapped his neck with a swift kick to his head.

"Arigatou Mere Serenitatis." Serenity smirked as if to say 'no problem'. "Let's get out of here, Trowa and Hiiro will be through soon." Haruka nodded and the two both looked up simultaneously and saw an air duct. "After you." Haruka said after she'd kicked open the vent. Serenity nodded and jumped up into the duct and didn't wait for Haruka and she started winding her way through the duct. She knew Haruka was behind her when she heard Haruka's clumsy thunk when she swung up into the duct. She quickly made her way through the duct, knowing where to go. Glancing back every now and then just to make sure Haruka wasn't getting lost. She had memorized where the air duct went from the email Setsuna had sent her that night.

Minuets later they dropped out of the duct, now outside. Trowa and Hiiro stood there silently cloaked in the darkness. "Ready?" Hiiro's monotonous voice filled the air. "Hai." Wind said. "Leave." Wind looked at the two pilots angrily. "What?" She hissed. "Leave. You'll be in the way when the bombs go off." Hiiro answered before pushing past the two girls. "We were supposed to wait for you and help if something went wrong!" Serenitatis stated sternly. "Iie. That will put you two in danger." Trowa said softly. "Nothing will go wrong." Hiiro said before he cocked his gun and beckoned Trowa to follow him inside. The two left silently cloaked in the darkness. "Cut the power and leave." Trowa's voice filtered back to them. Wind irritably walked over to the power box and severed the wires and what little light that came from the base was non-existent now. "Let's go Serenity." Wind said, her voice still angry. "Lets just hope they won't need our help later." Serenity nodded and the two ran off into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi sat in the darkness of her room. Rei's soft even breathing told that she was asleep. "Tro-kun…" She whispered into the dark. It had been three hours since they had gotten back from the base, they should have been back. Haruka and her waited an hour in their dorms waiting for them to show up. Usagi wanted to go back, but Haruka told her no and escorted her back to her room. Usagi stood up and went over to the vanity Rei and her shared and brushed out her long silver locks before she took one more look at Rei to be sure she was asleep and she left silently to Trowa's room. She was surprised to see the door wide open when she reached his dorm room. She put her hand on her knife in her pocket and she slowly entered the dorm room. She looked around the living room that was cloaked in shadows. She looked in every nook and cranny as quiet as possible.

She peaked into the bathroom and almost gagged. There on the floor Trowa laid, his eyes half open and blood oozing from a wound in his side. "T-Tro-kun! D-Daijoubu Tro-kun?" She called urgently as she dropped to her knees at his side. "Tro-kun! What happened?" She grabbed some gauze that had been dropped and forgotten on the ground and began to patch the wound. "S-soldiers, I got caught in gunfi-." He answered hoarsely but he was cut off by his own coughs. He was struggling to breath. "Trowa, you need a doctor." Trowa shook his head as best he could. "No, they know they shot me, they'll look." He answered. Usagi finished wrapping his wound. "Stay here, I'll get Ririna-sama, maybe she can get a private doctor." Usagi stood up and was about to leave when Trowa began coughing fiercely again. She immediately dropped to her knees next to him again. "Tro-kun!" She called. He looked at her and let a small smile come across his lips before he suddenly lost consciousness. "T-Trowa." She called she quickly picked up his arm and checked his pulse. It was non-existent, and he wasn't breathing "TROWA!!" She screamed. Her eyes were wide and scared. Never had she been scared before. She put her hand over the wound unconsciously and she quickly began giving him CPR. After ten minuets she realized he was gone and her round scared eyes began to leak with tears. "T-Trowa…" She fell back against the counter, shock radiating from her every pore. How could this happen? He was such a good pilot. He couldn't be dead… "Iie." She whispered. "IIE!!" She cried loudly. Looking down at Trowa her vision blurred for a split second as if blinded by a shining light. Then Usagi lost consciousness.

~*~*~*~*

Usagi awoke to someone shaking her. She cracked two heavy lids slowly and saw the slightly blurry vision of Trowa above her. "T-Trowa! You're alive!" Trowa helped Usagi into a sitting position. "What happened?" Trowa asked softly. "I don't know… Y-you were dead… then something happened… I was blinded by a light and I passed out." Usagi stopped talking and she suddenly lunged herself at Trowa checking for a wound. "Nani?" Usagi's shock caused her to switch to her native tongue. "Where is it?" Trowa looked down seeing his shirt soaked in his blood, but there was no wound. "This is impossible." Usagi got up suddenly. "I…I'm leaving. I need to think this over. I'll come see you in the morning."

Usagi practically sprinted out of Trowa's dorm room. What had happened? She passed out just as she saw a blinding light… had she been wrong and there was a god? Perhaps she should begin praying? She decided against this. "I'm going crazy." Usagi said once she reached her dorm door. "I figured you already were considering you grew up with me." Said a husky voice, that Usagi immediately knew belonged to Haruka. Usagi whirled around and launched herself into her sisters' arms. "Ruka-chan." Usagi whispered into the folds of Haruka's blue shirt. "Usa-chan…" Haruka's voice softened slightly. "Daijoubu ka?" Usagi just shook her head. "I'm scared." She answered. "Come on koneko. Let's go to my dorm room, no one's home tonight." Usagi pulled away and nodded. "Mind if I just sleep over?" Haruka laughed. "I'd never mind koneko-chan."

Usagi quickly went into her dorm room and scribbled a note for Rei telling her she got up, couldn't sleep and was with her sister. She then walked to Haruka's dorm room where she was greeted with a pair of silky blue pajama's curtsey of Haruka. After she was changed and the two were sitting on Haruka's bed Usagi spilled the beans. "I think I did something." Haruka raised a blond eyebrow. "What?" She inquired. "I think I healed Tro-kun…" Haruka opened her mouth to ask why Usagi started giving Trowa a pet name but Usagi began speaking again to silence her protective sister. "He was shot Ruka-chan… and I found him in his dorm room bleeding to death and refusing medical treatment. He died Ruka-chan. He died in my arms and then there was a blinding light and I passed out and he was fine… I think that light came from me." Haruka looked at her skeptically before she began to laugh. "Are you serious Usa-chan?" Usagi threw Haruka a dirty look. "Yes, I am VERY serious Haruka." Haruka immediately shut up. "That's impossible Usa-chan." Usagi shook her head. "No. The more I think about it the more I'm sure I did it. Maybe… Maybe I could do it again." Haruka gave a snort. "I doubt it Usa-chan, but try it anyway. I could use the amusement." Usagi threw Haruka another dirty look but she crossed her legs, shut her eyes and concentrated… nothing happened. "Where's the light show?" Haruka asked jokingly. Usagi concentrated harder. Maybe one of her loved ones had to be in trouble? She pictured Trowa again, lying cold and dead on his bathroom floor. Suddenly she felt a warm tingling feeling in her finger tips. She heard Haruka give a loud gasp and a thump as she fell off the bed. "U-Usa-chan… open your eyes." Usagi slowly opened her eyes even though they felt enormously heavy all of a sudden.

What she saw shocked her. The room was bathed in a pale silvery light coming from around her. "U-Usagi…" Usagi turned toward Haruka, she looked scared of her. "What's going on?" Usagi's voice quavered. "U-Usagi, your eyes are completely silver, you have no pupils and you're glowing… HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?" Usagi suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of peace. Haruka noticed the light growing brighter before Usagi's pupils re-appeared and her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed the light diminishing.

~*~

Ok here's what's been going on. It's been a good month or two since I've updated anything. The reason is because I have writers block on ALL of my writings, with the exception of my original fiction (under the pen name Freak of Purgatory). I posted a teaser up on my site for chapter 9 of Naisei. If any of you want to read the tiny bit I had written go to www.angelfire.com/anime3/pallapalla it's as easy as that. I revamped the site too. If any of you have ideas for any of my fanfiction writings I would GREATLY appreciate the input! Also, I apologize for this only being four pages long. I tried my hardest to make it longer, but I had a tiny idea for the next chapter and I didn't want to make it so that there wasn't a new chapter coming out later then three weeks. Also I have to admit I've grown away from Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossovers. I still like them, and I plan to finish all of my crossovers but I don't think I will be writing any more… although I change a lot so you never know! I still plan on writing crossovers though! I love crossovers, it just seems like these plots are getting repetitive. Please send me your input! Arigatou!


	9. Chapter 8

Serenity  
Rated PG13  
PallaPalla-chan  
  
**Warning, there is some language in this chapter. Author notes at   
the bottom.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi awoke with a groan. Her head was splitting. She looked around and saw no one about. She looked at the clock and realized it was 10:34AM. Everyone had to be in class. She slowly got up and went for the bathroom only to end up having her headache worsen when she had a visitor in her mirror. Serenity was there.  
  
"Sorry about last night. Your energy is reacting badly since you haven't chosen one of us yet." Worry was etched into  
Serenity's lovely features. "Are you alright?"  
  
Usagi blinked rapidly at the image. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked angrily, ignoring her question. "I don't know what you mean Usagi. You're the one who's doing it to yourself by not choosing." Serenity said irritably. Usagi looked angrily at her feminine look alike and grabbed the nearest object near her and threw it at the mirror making a large crack run down it.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Serenity tisked slightly.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GO THE FUCK AWAY? I'M HAPPY LIKE THIS!" Usagi   
screamed angrily.  
  
"Happy?" Serenity's features turned cold.  
  
"You're not happy. You're just trying to live, and survive, and the way you're doing it is slowly killing you. Setsuna-chan is doing this to you only because you think it's what you want. She can't tell you no Usagi. She has to let YOU tell her no. You can't kill anymore Usagi. You know it. And as hard as you try to put on this rebellious attitude it's not you!"  
  
Usagi fell to the floor. Her eyes staring blankly back at  
Serenity. "You're lying to me..."   
  
Suddenly Serenity disappeared and Usagi heard the door open and shut. Someone was home. "Usagi!"  
  
Usagi suddenly got up and put away the shampoo bottle that she had thrown at the mirror and grabbed the aspirin bottle and quickly swallowed two and left the bathroom. "Hey Rei." Usagi said uneasily.  
  
"Hi. How are you feeling? Haruka brought you here this morning." The raven-haired beauty asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Usagi snapped.  
  
"Well you don't have to be rude! We've all been worried about you! Especially Haruka and Trowa!" Rei yelled, which she instantly regretted. Even though the tough girl in front of her had a huge attitude problem, she just instantly felt horrible if she were to yell at her.  
  
"Gomen nasai Rei-chan." Usagi said softly. She was a bit surprised that Trowa had been worried about her, but she was more sorry for making Rei and everyone else worried. "I'll go and hang out in Haruka-chan's room until she gets back and apologize for worrying her... gomen nasai for making you worry as well." With that said Usagi left quickly.  
  
As Usagi walked over to Haruka's dorm a weird feeling came over her. Why had she been so nice to Rei? She suddenly felt horrible for making everyone worry so much about her, even though it truly was Serenity's fault. She couldn't help but feel that she had caused them some sort of pain.  
  
As Usagi neared Haruka's room she knocked softly. When she received no answer she quickly picked the lock and went in. She quickly went over to the kitchen and made a snack for Haruka as a type of apology gift. It was nothing but a simple sandwich, but she hoped it would help ease Haruka's temper, for she was sure she'd get an earful from her worried sister.  
  
After her snack making Usagi sat down on the couch and flicked on the television. There wasn't anything on but old TV shows like Matlock. Usagi wondered why that old show was even being aired anymore since it had to be a VERY old show, but it was daytime TV so she didn't bother to wonder anymore. Daytime television always sucked.  
  
An hour or so later Usagi was still watching daytime television when the door handle turned with a squeal. Usagi turned off the television and looked toward the door as Haruka entered. "Konnichiwa Ruka-chan." Usagi said softly.  
  
Haruka's face smiled to see Usagi feeling better but then turned into an angry face. "Usagi! What was the meaning of all that! You had everyone worried about you! What was going on? You come in my room saying you healed Trowa and then you start glowing!"  
  
Haruka would have kept yelling, but Usagi cut her off. "That wasn't my fault. It was Serenity's!"  
  
Haruka suddenly was taken aback. "Serenity?" She questioned   
nervously.  
  
"Hai. I keep seeing her in my mirror, her and another Usagi. And don't you think I'm crazy, I know I'm not!" Usagi said, sure of herself. Although she wondered if she really was sane for a few seconds while she confessed about the lady's in her mirror.  
  
Haruka licked her lips, trying to think of something to say. "I must admit, I've known about Serenity... she's visited me as well, but only to tell me about my past selves. She said once you had chosen that I would remember it all for myself but..." Haruka paused when she saw Usagi's accusing glare. "Oh Usagi, don't be such a baka! I kept it from you because she told me  
to, she said I couldn't tell you until you came clean about seeing her too." Usagi rolled her eyes and Haruka continued to explain herself. "I think you should chose Serenity Usagi...   
I saw the other Usagi as well, she was sweet as sugar but she didn't have much sense. Serenity has more smarts. She said if you didn't choose soon something bad would happen to you Usagi... I won't force you to choose, although I would if I thought it would work." Haruka admitted.  
  
Usagi listened intently and then nodded. "I'll try my best to decide... I think I have to otherwise... Haruka when that light surrounded me... I felt like it was tearing me apart. It felt loving but it felt painful at the same time...I think Serenity's power was trying to make me choose,   
but it couldn't because I didn't know who I wanted to choose. I don't even know why I need to choose one... it's just all so confusing." Usagi sat down clutching her head. Her mind was spinning with questions. What if, if she didn't choose she would die? Or become some sort of soul-less being? She was at a complete loss as of what to do and she knew Haruka wouldn't know any more than she would.  
  
"I think we need to summon Serenity." Haruka said suddenly. "She could answer your questions, and if she doesn't want to I'll make her." Haruka said, smashing her fist into her palm for emphasis.  
  
Usagi thought for a moment. "Come on, let's go back to my dorm. We'll go and see if I can call her to my mirror, that's where she always appears for me." Haruka nodded and Usagi stood up and followed Haruka to the door and out to the hallway.  
  
As they reached Usagi's dorm room she was surprised to see Trowa about to open her door, a book in his hand. "Tro-kun?" Usagi questioned. Trowa turned toward her; if he was surprised at her presence he didn't show it. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. "Fine now, thank you. Did you check on me often?" Trowa didn't say anything but nodded.  
  
"Arigatou Tro-kun." Usagi said with a smile. "But   
I'm afraid Haruka and I have to work on an assignment together, I went to Haruka's to pick up my homework." Trowa nodded and handed her the book and left quickly.  
  
The two walked into the dorm room. Rei's music was playing in her room so they knew she wouldn't be a bother. They then went quickly into the bathroom and locked the door. "Serenity?" Usagi called timidly looking into her mirror and only seeing her reflection. A few minuets went by and Usagi was irritated. "This is stupid, why the hell am I asking a mirror for Serenity, she only shows up when she wants to  
anyway."  
  
"Well that was uncalled for, I heard you but it took me awhile to find a way to the mirror." Serenity said as her image began to appear.  
  
"Gomen." Usagi said hotly, even though she wasn't very sorry.  
  
"Ok listen up, we want answers and we want them now!" Haruka demanded.  
  
Serenity's regal stature stiffened at Haruka's authoritive tone. "Please don't speak to me that way, I meant no harm and I wasn't keeping anything from you." Serenity said, her voice suddenly sounded strained as if she was trying to keep from getting upset.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Haruka apologized.  
  
"It's alright... Now what were your questions? I'll try my best to answer them for you." Serenity said with a timid smile.  
  
"If I choose one of you, will I not be me anymore?" Usagi was afraid of what the answer would be and she turned away from the mirror as she waited for Serenity's answer.  
  
"You will be you, but when you choose one of us you will know of your past life, like you... like you remembered something that happened to you long ago. It will be as if you and I were the same person. In a way we already are. I'm just a simple memory if you think about it. The other Usagi is also a memory, but she's a different memory. In time you may choose her as well, but for now it is best you just choose one of us. Your body does not have enough energy to choose both. But after your body becomes accustomed to the powers of the one you have chosen you can choose wither or not you want to have the other memories of the one you didn't choose." Serenity explained.  
  
"Why do I have to have your memories? I don't understand." Usagi asked, confusion apparent in her features.  
  
Serenity's brow furrowed for a moment as she thought and than she answered attentively. "Well... you not only get the  
memories... you get the soul of the one you've chosen." Serenity licked her lips nervously. "You see Usagi... you don't have a soul." Serenity said seriously.  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! I updated! Took me long enough huh? If this chapter doesn't seem up to par with most of the others please forgive me, I was doped up on cough medicine while I wrote it. I hope this has satisfied everyone's thirst for more of this story though! I'll write more when my time allows it. Don't worry I haven't abandoned my writing. ^.^ Also, are there any fans who would like to give me some idea's for this? I would greatly appreciate it. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Serenity, Chapter 9**

**Author Notes at bottom**

~*~

"No soul" The "reflections" words echoed through Usagi's thoughts.

"How can I have no soul?" Usagi found herself saying, even though she couldn't remember opening her mouth.

"Well… It's more like a partial soul." Serenity admitted.

"Well how do we get it back!" Haruka snapped as she glanced at her now pale sister.

"You accept your responsibility and become one of us. You choose me, the princess of the moon or you choose Usagi, the warrior of the moon." Serenity explained.

"Then I choose you! Now give me a soul!" Usagi yelled at her mirror. 

"It's not that easy." Serenity said fiddling nervously with her dress. "You have to find the crystal first. Then you can truly choose." Serenity explained.

"Ok, where is it?" Usagi asked desperately. Having no soul was bad, even she knew that.

"It should be where Usagi left it last… Where is she?" Serenity looked around the mirror world before an energetic Usagi suddenly appeared.

"Hiya!" She said with a wave toward Haruka and Usagi.

"Usagi, where is the crystal… you dropped it after the fatal fight no?" Usagi nodded, her hyper emotions, although still intact, were masked somewhat by a seriousness.

"It should be where Tokyo Tower used to be erected. It has a cloaking spell on it so no one can find it but you Usagi-san." The other Usagi said.

"And once we find it, what happens?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not sure, it changes. You'll see once you find it." Serenity explained.

"Alright. Come on Haruka, this is more serious than I thought." Usagi said grabbing Haruka roughly by her arm and dragging her out of the bathroom, ignoring the princess as she yelled, "It's rude to just walk away!"

~*~

Usagi went and got book she had gotten days before. "This has a little information on Tokyo at the time of the Sailor Senshi, it should tell me where Tokyo Tower is because they destroyed the damn thing a million times in fights with things called youma." Usagi began to shift through the pages at an alarming rate before she found what she was looking for. "Ah ha! It's right near here! In a nearby park. After about the third time it was blown up they just made it a memorial for the senshi that used to protect the city." Usagi said before she threw the book down. "Come on Ruka-chan!" Serenity again grabbed Haruka and the two began to run down the hallways out to the parking lot by the dorm buildings.

"Do you know how to get there?" Haruka asked as they came up to her motorcycle.

"Hai." Usagi said quickly as she grabbed a helmet and jumped on behind Haruka.

The two quickly road, and Haruka followed Usagi's directions until they reached the park. "The memorial should be in the middle of the park." Usagi stated jumping off of Haruka's bike. "I'll run up ahead!" Usagi began to jog following a dirt path.

Haruka turned off her bike and began to walk in the direction Usagi had gone. This was a bad situation. Before she had though that maybe she was going crazy, but no this was all real. Her little sister was one special individual and that was putting it lightly.

"I found it!" She heard Usagi yell up ahead. Haruka began to run to catch up and she got there quickly, and she stopped by Usagi. "This memorial is in memory of the Sailor Senshi, may we always be in their debt for their protection." Usagi read the small plague near the ground before she looked at what was left of the tower. It was mostly a bundle of twisted metal being consumed by plant life. "The original tower used to be near the ocean or a bay or something but they changed it because they thought if they relocated that it wouldn't be attacked so much. There's another plaque over there that gives information about it." Usagi said pointing at a bigger plaque. "Now help me look around." Usagi said as she began to search the earth below her. Haruka rolled her eyes that her sister was giving her orders but she looked anyways.

Hours later they both came up empty handed. "Dammit! This is just a wild goose chase! Why are we even listening to them?" Haruka was loosing her patience.

"BECAUSE I NEED A SOUL! I'm not complete!" Usagi screamed over at Haruka. Her face was twisted into fury.

"Usa-chan." Haruka put a hand on her sisters shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry, we'll find it. I'm sorry I got mad." Usagi calmed considerably. "And don't worry too much, she said you have at least half a soul. Once you accept one of them you should be better right? We've just… gotta find that crystal." Haruka said.

Usagi nodded and began to look at the twisted metal again. Until she turned away from a blinding light. "What's that bright light on that large beam from?" Usagi asked.

"Oh my god… I bet that's the crystal! The light is reflecting off of it!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked doubtfully.

"Yeah! The metal is too dull to make that sort of light."

Usagi grinned at Haruka. "If you lift me up I bet I can get it!"

Haruka nodded and they walked up to the beam. It was sticking out from the dirt and was about the size of both of them width wise. "Alright, I'll give you a boost." Haruka made a step out of two of her hands Usagi stood up and felt around on top of beam.

She cringed when she felt some slime from most likely a bird dropping but then she felt something warm but solid and it felt like a small jewel. She grabbed it. "I think I've got it, let me down." Usagi said to Haruka.

Haruka lowered the girl and she jumped off of Haruka's hand and looked at her hand. She had actually touched moist dirt not bird droppings but the object was in fact a glittering crystal. "I-It's so beautiful." Usagi said examining it. Usagi looked at Haruka who was looking at the crystal she was holding.

"What now?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not sure…" Usagi stopped her sentence and she began to glow a light silver. "Haruka…" Usagi began looking at the boyish blond.

"Yes?" Haruka asked.

"Catch me." Haruka indeed did so as the girl toppled over into her arms.

~*~

"Usagi…" The serine voice of Serenity began to rouse Usagi from her slumber. She cracked open and ice blue eye as she looked over at a floating Serenity. The two of them were both nude in what seemed to be a swirling mass of silver energy. A few feet away the silver crystal glowed with a pulsating white light. Serenity's hair was in it's trademark style, while her hair was swirling around her. Giving her a sort of shield from Serenity seeing her nude. Serenity was in a simple fetal position to hide her own nudity. "Here there is only energy." Serenity stated.

"What is going on?" Usagi asked looking around. The swirling silver energy seemed to go on forever.

"I wasn't sure if this is how it would work or not… but if you are ready to accept me then the crystal may finally take my energy so that it may bond me to you. You will have your entire soul Usagi."

Usagi looked at the serene princess and then at the crystal. "W-Will

I be any different?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Hai, a little. Mostly just in appearance." Serenity told her.

"Well… what about the other Usagi, the warrior?" Serenity smiled.

"If you accept me, one day when your powers have adapted and she has enough energy herself, she too may be absorbed so we can all be happy." Serenity began. "Right now, we're just floating souls. The other senshi accepted their souls at birth… but you see it takes awhile for you because of all the power you posses. It takes an earthly amount of time for you to become completely used to the powers the crystal bestows upon you." Serenity stopped talking to make sure Usagi was listening before she continued. "The crystal was lost when Sailor Moon died in the past and so I was unable to bond to her. She will grow like she would have on earth, into a beautiful woman and when that day comes she will have enough energy to contact you like I was able to. It will just take some time. You could have accepted her first, but in your desperation to get the rest of your soul you chose myself. So this is the way it must be." Serenity explained. "Do you understand?"

Usagi thought for a moment and she comprehended most of what Serenity said so she nodded yes. Serenity smiled serenely and she touched the crystal. A white light began to emit from Serenity before she began to slowly disappear. Usagi looked at the pulsating white light still surrounding the crystal and she guessed she was supposed to touch it now. She reached out and carefully let her fingers graze over the crystal before she felt the white hot light surround her as well. She closed her eyes, letting the light run through her and she suddenly felt complete.

As she opened her eyes she realized she was lying down in her dorm. Rei sat next to her. "Oh Usagi! We were so worried you little odango atama!" Usagi giggled and hugged the girl. Memories flashed through her brain of the raven-haired senshi. "We began to remember all sorts of things from long ago. Makoto, Minako, and Ami are all in the living room. Trowa came by with some school work…" Rei began to babble about how Haruka, after taking her back to the dorms began to remember things and she went back to her dorm to find Michiru and Hotaru also remembered things as well. They had come back to find all of the girls in the living room talking about the past and they knew they remembered as well.

"Rei-chan… gomen nasai for being such a pain since I transferred here." Usagi apologized. "Having half a soul does that to people." Usagi joked.

Rei smiled at her best friend from long ago. "I remembered

something Usagi… Trowa… he may be from our past. I think. I think he was Mako-chan's brother."

Usagi's mind flashed with more images and she smiled. "Hai, he was. We were in love, but Mamoru…" Usagi paused memories were hitting her hard. "Mamoru and I were engaged because we needed an alliance. He and I were really only friends… great friends…. I believe he had a thing for Beryl." Usagi paused again, being hit with pity for the red haired woman. "But poor Beryl was corrupted. She was corrupted into thinking the engagement was our choice." Usagi sighed and Rei nodded in agreement.

"Metallia twisted her thoughts and memories into something else." Rei said in disgust for the evil that had destroyed their kingdoms.

"Is Trowa around, I'd like to speak with him." Rei nodded and she sat up from the chair that was beside the bed.

"I'll be right back."

Usagi waited and a few minuets later Trowa appeared. She looked at his emotionless face and she wondered if he remembered like her senshi. "Trowa… I-" Trowa silenced her with a finger to her lips. He didn't say a word he just brushed his lips across hers. "Aishiteru. Hime-sama."

~*~

THE END!! THAT'S RIGHT IT'S OVER!! If this made no sense, was rushed or stupid… then get over it because I'm DONE WOO!! Hehe Feel free to leave a review ^_~


End file.
